DeAndre Thorton
( ) |gender = Male |height = 202 cm (6'7½") |weight = 105 kg (230 lbs.) |blood type = AB |family = |fullbring= Wheel of Fortune |bankai = |allies = |enemies = |occupation = |affiliation = |manga debut = Recipe for Disaster | english voice = |image gallery = yes}} DeAndre Thorton (トートン・D・アンドレ, Tōton Dī Andore), also known by his stage name Lil Yogi (リルヨギ, Riri Yogi)... Appearance DeAndre is an extremely tall and muscular man of descent. He is dark-skinned with pronounced cheekbones, a defined jawline, and large lips. He has a large bridged nose with angular nostrils and deep, violet eyes. His black hair is braided into dreadlocks and further tied into a ponytail behind his head, reaching down to his shoulders in length; his temples are buzzed to the skin. He also has a small beard that outlines the bottom portion of his face.DeAndre Thorton Profile Image: Character art drawn by User:DazzlingEmerald. DeAndre has a series of tattoos imprinted along his body, the most noticeable region of which is his chest and stomach. The name of his gang, "Hell's Legion", is tattooed across his neck. Below this is the insignia of the gang: a shirtless, humanoid body with angelic wingless and a goat for a head set on fire. Several skull patterns are seen beneath this. A naked woman with satanic properties is tattooed over his stomach. The word "thug" is also tattooed on his left forearm. Personality History JBL Career Karakura Ducks (2007-2014) DeAndre was selected by his hometown team, the Karakura Ducks, as the first overall pick of the 2007 JBL draft, after the team had compiled a 5-45 record over the course of the 2006-07 season, the worst in JBL history.Recipe for Disaster: Officer Jenkins rummages through reports, documents, and files on DeAndre Thorton, including his career as a professional basketball player. Despite being seen as the best player on the Ducks from the moment he was drafted by several JBL analysts and the media at large, DeAndre was listed into the rotation as a reserve by Ducks' head coach Steven Dale to start the season. In his first ever game as a member of the Karakura Ducks, DeAndre scored 50 points, while also tallying 11 assists and 10 rebounds, leading the Ducks to a 113-107 double overtime win against the reigning JBL champion, Kyoto Cougars. Following the performance, he was immediately named a starter for the team by coach Dale. However, DeAndre was particularly critical of Dale for making him come off the bench to start the season. Following DeAndre's comments, Dale was fired by the Ducks' front office, with assistant coach Haru Asahi taking his place. At the conclusion of the season, he was subsequently named the JBL Rookie of the Year, finishing with averages of 31.6 points, 13.1 rebounds, and 7.3 assists per game. Under DeAndre's stellar play, the Ducks improved to a record of 30-20, qualifying as the 5th seed in the blue conference, a 25 game improvement over the previous season. In the playoffs, the Ducks managed to upset the Iwanai Iguanas 4-2 in the first round, before facing the JBL champion, Kyoto Cougars, in the next round. After falling behind in the series, 3-0, DeAndre scored a JBL record 95 points to lift the ducks to a 100-99 win over the Cougars. In the win, DeAndre accounted for all 100 of the Ducks' points and sunk a buzzer beating three point shot to win the game. Despite averages of 60.5 points, 22.3 rebounds, and 4.3 assists from DeAndre over the course of the series, the Ducks fell to the Cougars in just five games. During the 2008-09 season, DeAndre became the first player in JBL history to average a triple double for an entire season, registering averages of 29.7 points, 11.7 rebounds, and 10.2 assists. With additional averages of 4.0 blocks and 3.4 steals per game, DeAndre became the youngest player in JBL history to win the JBL Defensive Player of the Year award, at only 19 years of age. After leading the Ducks to a 42-8 record, DeAndre was also named the JBL Most Valuable Player, becoming the youngest player to win the award as well. Amassing both awards, DeAndre became the only player to ever win both in the same season. The Ducks entered the 2009 playoffs as the second overall seed in the blue conference. After sweeping the Fukushima Chimps and the Mori Lions in the opening rounds, the Ducks faced the Kyoto Cougars in the blue conference finals. After going up ahead in the series 2-1, the Ducks ultimately lost to the Cougars in a 154-86 blowout in game 7. During the post game press conference following the game, a heartbroken DeAndre questioned his worth as the league's MVP. In his third professional season with the Karakura Ducks, DeAndre led the JBL in scoring for the third consecutive season with a scoring average of 32.7 points per game. He averaged a triple double in back-to-back seasons, and after leading the Ducks to a 40-10 record --the best overall record in the JBL that season-- DeAndre was once again named JBL Most Valuable Player. He also set a JBL record in player efficiency rating, in large part due to converting over 68% of his field goals attempted for the season. After once again sweeping the first two opening rounds of the JBL playoffs, the Ducks once again faced the Kyoto Cougars in the 2010 blue conference finals. Behind DeAndre's monstrous averages of 40.7 points, 17.2 rebounds, 13.4 assists, and 5.7 blocks per game for the entire series, the Ducks prevailed over the Cougars in six games to reach the JBL finals for the first time in franchise history. Leading a Ducks sweep over the Takasu Dragons in the final round, DeAndre secured the first championship of his carer, while being named the JBL Finals MVP. Winning the championship unleashed the beast within DeAndre for the 2010-11 regular season. He set a JBL record for points per game average by any individual player with a scoring average of 34.8 points per game and won his third consecutive JBL MVP after leading the Karakura Ducks to an undefeated, 50-0 record. The Ducks would sweep through all four rounds of the 2011 JBL post season, finishing the entirety of the season with an undefeated record of 66-0. DeAndre was named the JBL Finals Most Valuable Player for the second straight year; he became the first player in JBL history to take home the regular season, all star game, and finals MVP awards in the same year. DeAndre would once again average a triple double for the 2011-12 JBl regular season. After playing in his 250th consecutive game, DeAndre set a JBL record for most games played without missing a game due to injury. He also set a record for most consecutive games with at least 10 points scored, also at 250 games, meaning he had never failed to reach double digit figures in scoring in any singular game. The Ducks would go on to compile a 49-1 record for the season and win their third consecutive JBL championship. With three titles, four MVPs, and 3 defensive player of the year awards to his name, DeAndre was already considered by many analysts and sports broadcasters as being the greatest JBL basketball player of all time, despite being only 22 years old at the time. JBL Career Statistics Trivia *DeAndre Thorton was created on May 21, 2018. References